


Among Us

by LamSauce



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Implied/Referenced Character Death, I’m really bad at murder mystery lmao, Murder, Murder Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Sort Of, be warned, the only reason this is rated teen is because of the death snd slight gore, this gets a little bloody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamSauce/pseuds/LamSauce
Summary: Nine Links are hurtling endlessly through space, all living in the same spaceship. They don’t know why, or how, but they are. It’s best not to question it.That is, until strange things start to happen. Dangerous strange things.Read as seven Links try to fix the ship, save each other, and weed out the imposters, as two Links try their hardest to kill the rest off, one by one.Or, an Among Us x Linked Universe fic :]
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Screaming echoes throughout the hallway and red paints the walls, forcing feet to pound faster against the metal floor. In one part of the ship, the siren for the reactor is going off- loud, blaring, painfully loud. In another.. well, let’s just say there’s one less Link now.

Twilight can hear it, all of it. It hurts. His heart, his ears, his running feet. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last. Maybe minutes, at most?

..Minutes is enough to get to Coms.

He doesn’t remember where home base is. Can't remember where in space they are, not even where they're heading. But he can still hear yells, panicked and in pain- can still feel hard boots clunking behind him.

He can’t stop. He won’t stop. He’s going to die- he knows this, he can’t do anything about it but postpone his end. But he can still try and get to Communications, tell home base about the horrors set upon them. The looming death, the inescapable monsters that had been among them as friends, as family.

How did it ever come to this?

How could it _ever_ , with all the moments and joy they shared, _he_ shared with the imposter chasing behind him, have come to this? 

\- _Twelve Hours Before_ \- 

A pot of soup bubbled happily on the center of the cafeteria table, as laughter rang out among the nine astronauts. Wild had just made them dinner. Where he got this amazing skill to cook, no one knew- not even himself. But it wasn't like they were complaining. Legend scowled as Warriors yet again ruffled his newly colored hair, the taller blond basking in the neon color. Legend refused to tell them why his hair was now pink, but some of them suspected he tried to re-dye his similarly colored suit again, and had an accident. How he could have messed up so badly was a mystery, almost as big a mystery as Wild's cooking, but Legend's lips were sealed. 

Twilight was smiling at the younger astronauts, when he got a notification that tasks needed doing. (Where these notifs came from, not even Time knew. They just knew to stop questioning things, or you'd get.. undone. Four was the first to question.) 

He nodded to the group that he would go do them quickly. His metal chair scraped against the ground, and the conversation had moved on from Legend's hair to Four's height. As Twilight left the room to connect wires, he _swore_ he heard someone mumble, "I'm gonna stab you."

..He'd have to talk to them about less violent jokes.

Walking down the hallway, he couldn't notice how many tasks were on his map. This was.. more than usual, and it made him uneasy. At least two wires, a few downloads, fixing navigation- shields, generator, the list went on. He would _definitely_ need help with this. 

But first, wires. It seemed the easiest, and considering how _many_ wires were on this ship, he should get on work with those sooner rather than later.

Grab, pull, singe, repeat. Oh, how he hated wires, so tedious. 

Today was going to be boring.

...

_CLUNK- SNAP, chik, chik, chik._

Those.. Were the lights. The lights just went out, and he couldn't even see three feet in front of him. Had this ever happened before? He was already in electrical, he just had to flip a few switches to get them back on again, but that.. wasn't normal.

Someone had done that.

This isn't good.

Twilight had asked Wind to go fix wires, so the tiny pirate was sprinting around the ship, doing the shoddiest wire job he possibly could. It honestly takes effort to do it this badly- just doing them _normally_ would be better than this. Wind knew Twilight had just pushed the work onto him, the fucker, so he wouldn't have to do it himself. Oh, Wind knew, and he was gonna fill the gray astronaut's cot with _crackers_ later! That'll show him. Nothing's worse than _crumbs_ in your bed, and Wind knew from experience.

He made it to another half-opened panel in Admin. Ripping the door away from the wall, he attached the blue wire to the red, yellow to the blue. It was probably a huge hazard to do this, but Wind was spiteful, and spite currently overpowered his will to not die from ship malfunctions.

The small, metal door _SLAMMED_ close again, and boots continued their rage-filled-sprint down the corridor. Wind nearly hit the wall when trying to turn the corner, but he paid no attention to his throbbing feet. The faster he got this done, the faster he could make it to the kitchen, the faster he could fill Twilight's cot with _pain._

He turned the corner again, running past boxes full of an assortment of supplies. Checking his map, he saw there was another wires task in the room above him. _Strange,_ he thought, _I thought there were only three?_

Whatever. He must've miscounted. 

Quickly finishing that one, he was done! Bringing the map back up, there shouldn't be any more tasks-

_What._

On the holographic blue, were two more flashing yellow markers. Just in the two places he had just connected wires in. 

Narrowing his eyes, Wind slowly walked to the next section on his map. 

..Sure as shit, the very faint sound of the vents opening rang out, and as he checked the map for the _third_ time, a new marker was happily shining among the other two.

Someone was undoing his tasks.

Legend sat in a cold, hard chair, staring at the large screen in front of him.

There wasn’t any specific reason for him to be in Security, watching cameras, but he just had a feeling of unease. Something wasn’t right, and if he was gonna find out what, then on the cameras was the right place.

Nothing strange had happened so far, and he’d been sitting here a long time. Maybe a bit too long, to be honest.. But he was stubborn, and he cared for his friends.

He’d kill, to protect and save the ones he cared about. Especially Hyrule. The soft boy honestly deserved the world, at least in Legend’s eyes. He’d never be enough, never be able to give him that, but he could damn try.

Thinking about this, the pink Link almost didn’t hear the panicked yell that rang out through the hallway.

It was loud, and cutting, ripping him straight out of his thoughts, and into new, more dangerous ones.

Legend quickly looked up with wide eyes to the screen, slightly hoping he wouldn’t see anything, dearly praying whoever he saw was alright-

And saw.. nothing.

All the screens had been replaced with static. 

Someone had ruined the cameras, knowing he was watching them.

  
Hyrule only had a few tasks, still. Nothing too long, which he was certainly excited about.

Making his way to Navigations, he checked his map to see- yep! Two tasks still. Thankfully, neither of them were downloads. He hated those, having to sit and watch the screen for what seemed like forever.

The tasks were simple. Just realign the ship’s course, to.. wherever they were going.

Where were they going, actually? It hadn’t-

No. Stop. It’s best not to think about it, about any of the things that didn’t make sense on their ship. (Where did the new ingredients come from for food every day? Where was the secret supply of fuel none of them could find? Where, what, why.. the list went on.) He remembers still when Four ran up to the group, eager to share some sort of theory he had.

It hadn’t gone well. He had sworn he wouldn’t do that to himself, and so Hyrule had to stop multiple trains of thought a day.

Well, doing those small tasks were simple enough. It was almost muscle memory at this point, Hyrule not even having to look down. (Why do we have to keep doing these same tasks? Why is the ship so messed up? Who sent us out here?) Just one more task, even if it was clear across the ship.

Looking down at his map, Hyrule wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. About to walk through the hallway and up to Weapons, he instead ran face first into.. something.

He let out a panicked yell, clutching his nose as it was already starting to bleed. He swore there was a hallway here, he didn’t run into the wall again, did he?

..No. This wasn’t here before.

Was it.. it was! It was a door, a fancy sliding one, that had closed right where he was walking. Had this ever happened before? He couldn’t recall anything as such.. I mean, he had _definitely_ ran into things before, from corners of walls to rather low tables out of his sight. But had he ever ran into a _door_ before?

And as quick as it had appeared, the door was gone, smoothly sliding open and away into the walls.

..Odd.

Well, best not to think about it.

In the center of a table, where a hearty meal had been sitting just hours before, was a large red button. A gloved hand tilted up the protective plastic seal, and only hesitated for a moment, before slamming down on the red.

There was something wrong. And they were about to get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains a bit of death. Only at the end, but if you can’t handle that, I wouldn’t recommend this fic ^^’  
> I’m going to kill every single one of them and no one but god can stop me.

Nine Links all appeared from thin air around the table, almost like magic. ( _Wasn't I just in Navigation? No, Hyrule- stop thinking about it._ ) A few blinked, looking around, but quickly brushed off the feeling of surprise. 

One in particular opened his mouth, ready to deliver a devastating line..

When the entire room exploded in voices.

"I don't know what's happening-"

"Someone _ruined_ my _WIRES!_ "

One of them was just straight up screaming, more for the chaos than any actual fear, but Time couldn't pinpoint exactly which one it was.

"The cameras are broken, someone should fix that-"

"I ran into a door! It really hurt!"

"Hyrule, you run into things all the time."

" _This was different!_ "

The eldest astronaut sighed, his white gloved hands coming to cover his face. The boys didn't even give Time a _second_ to speak- and none of them had actually hit the emergency button besides him. They were going to be the death of him.

Looking up through his hands, Time caught the eye of Twilight, before deciding of the best way to get the attention of everyone. He took a deep breath, paying no attention to the questioning look Four gave next to him, and snapped as loudly as he could;

" _LINK!_ "

...

Well. That certainly worked much better than he thought it would, every person in the room going silent and staring at him.

"I take it that you've all realized by now," Time started after a moment, gauging their expressions as he did. "Strange things have been happening. Things that could quickly move from strange to _dangerous._ "

"The lights randomly shut off, and I checked them later, there was nothing wrong with them. Someone turned them off themselves." Twilight continued for him, before the other Links took over with their own odd experiences.

"The cameras stopped working! I heard someone yell, and when I checked to see what happened, they were all turned off."

"Pshh, _cameras?_ " Wind leaned back, crossing his arms and glaring at anyone and everyone. "I had to redo my tasks _four times_ because someone kept undoing them! I don't know how they got everywhere without me seeing, but it took _forever!_ " Someone snickered next to Time, but the adult ignored it just as he did all the other unimportant reactions. 

Hyrule perked up, too. "The doors kept closing. I couldn't get anywhere, it took me almost more than seven minutes to get from Navigations to Cafeteria."

"What, seven? Why exactly seven?"

"I don't know, that's just how long it took." The Link that questioned sighed slightly, letting it go.

"Okay, well." This was.. not going the direction Time had planned. He wasn't quite sure what to say anymore, as everyone younger than him had told what he was planning to. "Uhm, has anyone seen anything?"

"Besides some _bitch_ -" 

"Language." The entire table rang out.

"-ruining all of my tasks? No." Wind was still seething, and glaring especially at Twilight of all people. (Twilight didn't seem to notice.)

Hyrule perked up, raising his hand as if to gain the attention of the others. "I haven't seen anyone at all, I wasn't able to get anywhere." Four nodded to that.

"Okay," Time clapped his hands once, "I suppose we'll have to continue on our day, and see what happens."

"And if someone dies," Sky said, smiling as if it was a joke, "then at least we know that this is more dangerous than ship malfunctions."

And before anyone could ask him, what do you mean _dies,_ who even mentioned death, the sleepy astronaut was walking away. The others were quick to follow. 

Sky was walking down the hallway. He wasn't going anywhere specific, more just.. looking around. For tasks, people, or something else, not even he knew. But the red astronaut was content, with whatever he was doing.

That was, until someone slammed directly into his back, sending them both flying. 

Sprawled on the floor, Sky quickly turned around, to see none other than Warriors holding his hand out. He gratefully took it, and the taller of the two pulled him off the ground with surprising strength.

"Sky, I am so sorry-"

He laughed, light hearted and kind. "It's really no problem, Warriors."

The other nodded, and then looked away, as if he was wanting to tell the other something.

Only after a moment of hesitation, he asked, "Do you.. really think we're going to die?"

"What?" Sky blinked. "Oh- no, no! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I'm so bad at jokes-"

"Oh. A joke?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I tried to stop it from being so awkward, but I just made it worse, and now you think I'm going to _kill_ you oh Hylia- I wouldn't kill you. Ever."

"Yeah, you're right. It was silly of my to think-"

"-I mean, unless you like, killed someone else."

...

"What."

 _Oh_ Farore, _Sky, shut up._

"Nothing."

"No, no. Go back. You think I'd kill someone?"

This was NOT the way he wanted this to be going.

"Maybe? I don't know. Everyone's really concerned, and if there's someone really sabotaging the ship, then they're probably aiming to kill us." With the look of horror that Warriors gave him, Sky immediately brought his hands up in front of his chest. "I mean- Maybe! Maybe! I don't know, probably not, please don't believe anything I say- no, scratch that, believe me if I say I'm not the imposter-"

"Imposter?"

_Imposter?_

Sky stopped, and looked just about as confused as Warriors did. What _imposter?_ Where had that word even come from?

They weren't in a video game or anything, there wasn't going to be a _murderer_ on the ship. What had he been thinking?

The red astronaut tried to give the yellow one the best smile he could, but it looked more disconcerting than anything. "You know, I have a scan in medbay." He said. "Do you want to come with me and see? I can prove I'm innocent."

"..Yeah. Sure."

There wasn't going to be any death. None of his friends were going to die.

He should just.. be careful.

Sky stepped onto the slightly raised platform, holding his arms out. Green light passed over his legs, chest, finally his face, before lowering back down, and showing a black screen of information. This simple act seemed to lower Warriors’ anxieties nearly tenfold, the taller man holding much less stress in his posture.

”See? Nothing to worry about here!” Sky smiled his most brilliant smile, and Warriors returned a sheepish one before laughing.

”I suppose so. I don’t believe you’d ever harm one of us.” 

“Well, I’m glad.” Quickly checking his map, Sky reported that he had a few tasks in other rooms. “You wanna come with me?”

”Oh, sure-“ The yellow one blinked. “I have some in the same rooms.” He replied with a grin.

Quickly traveling to cafeteria, and to the rest of the rooms, they did nearly everything together.

Connecting wires, side by side, bumping shoulders playfully.

Both of them grimacing at the smell of rotting garbage, Sky kindly not pointing out the precious gemstone they just accidentally sent to the abyss.

Tapping blue screens in Navigations, nearly running into a door that must’ve been the same that slammed in poor Hyrule’s face.

Carefully avoiding Security, after seeing Legend’s bloodshot stare through the doorway.

Messing up a task in Reactor too many times to count, both laughing until their chests hurt and their lungs couldn’t grab any more air. 

Wild called for dinner not too long after, and the two went together, footsteps aligning.

The meal was pizza- steaming hot, with everyone having more than their fair share. As they sat down with paper plates, Warriors got too excited, stuffing more than half of his meal into his mouth and _thoroughly_ burning himself.

They both laughed, one more than the other, and to get Sky back, the taller of the two discretely poked a pepperoni into brown hair. 

Only when it fell out and into Sky’s eyes, did he gasp and turn to lightly punch Warrior’s shoulder. The rest of the night was soft chuckles versus loud and charismatic laughs, and plenty of smiles.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk,_ two pairs of boots synchronized. Out of the cafeteria, and into a room with sprawling boxes. Sky was smiling to himself, Warriors holding a fond gaze for the only slightly older of the two. 

They turned the corner, where Warriors quickly walked into Electrical. Leaving Sky behind. (Or, more likely, the other way around.)

Sky looked up, then back down the hallway. “Oh- I don’t have any tasks in there, just one more in Lower Engine. Mind if I go do that one real quick?”

”Not at all! I’ll meet you back here?”

”Sure.”

That was the last time Sky saw the blinding smile of his friend.

A single pair of boots _tap, tap, tapp_ ed down the hallway, a pair of blue eyes gazing lazily down at a map. He got to Lower Engine quickly, the two rooms almost side by side. Getting closer to a pannel on the wall, Sky reached out to twist a single bar and fix the energy flow of the ship, glowing yellow lights illuminating his clueless eyes.

He didn’t hear it.

He didn’t hear the vent popping open, a small figure climbing out. Didn’t hear the way the knife slit through skin, through muscle, far too deep to survive- nor the small gasp that accompanied it. Didn’t hear an astronaut, with a yellow suit quickly turning red, call for help.

No.

He only heard his boots. _Clunk, clunk, clunk_ ing across the floor, until he reached Electrical, and it turned to a sickly, disgusting _squish._

Only heard the scream tear out of his throat, loud, far too loud, far too late, as he shook the already dead body in front of him. As he yelled, _begged_ Warriors to get up, stand up, you can’t leave-

Only heard the emergency button be hit, as ~~nine~~ eight Links sat around a table, bewildered.

Only heard his own sobs, his own breathing, never to hear Warriors’ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> If you’re curious, I rolled one of my dice in real life to decide who would die first LMAO. I adore Warriors, and am so sad to see him be the first to go, but my neon pink dice with chipping paint have decided the fates
> 
> My mediocre writing really can’t do any justice for this concept, but I truly hope you all like it :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you very much for reading this. I’d just like to say, I’m sure it’s pretty obvious who the imposters are, even just from chapter one. I’m very bad at murder mysteries. So, instead, this story is based on all the angst and crack potential this situation has, and how it would probably mess people up. 
> 
> 2xlee, if you’re reading this, a specific thank you for inspiring this idea, letting me use it, and pushing me to get past my writing block and need to do nothing. I know you probably didn’t know you were doing thay, but either way, it means a lot <3 I hope you enjoy the fic! :]


End file.
